


Teasing a General

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Implied Sub!Lucifer, Lucifer is a goddamn tease, M/M, Sibling Incest, implied Dom!Michael, mentions of spanking, military!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When Lucifer teasingly calls Michael a new name, it opens up a new world.





	Teasing a General

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR @talkmagically. She came up with this idea and I got itchy trigger fingers LOL. It’s also her anniversary today! So happy anniversary!

“Will you, for once in your life,  _ shut up _ ?” Michael hissed at his younger brother and lover. 

Lucifer grinned, his wings flapping lazily as he moved closer to his brother. “You love my voice, Mikey,” he hummed. “You don’t like it when I shut up.” 

“Right now, I’d very much like it if you did,” Michael grumbled. 

“Aww, well you’re gonna have to make me, Micha,” Lucifer teased. “I don’t know how, though.” 

Michael grabbed Lucifer by his belt loops and pulled him closer. “I’ve got a few ideas,” he murmured. 

“Oh?” Lucifer purred. “What do you have in mind, General?”

Michael’s brain stopped. “Wha-?” 

“What?” Lucifer purred. “Do you like that term, General?”

Michael nodded almost dumbly. “I. . . I don’t understand,” he murmured, “Why do I like that?” 

Lucifer shrugged, his hands resting on Michael’s hips. “Does it matter?” he asked gently. “You like it. I like it. It fits you.” 

Michael blinked. “It does?” 

“You’re General Michael, of the Southern Garrison,” Lucifer smiled. “You’re the General of Father’s armies, you are in  _ charge. _ ” He leaned in to kiss Michael. “In charge on the battlefield, and in charge in my bed.” 

Michael smirked and kissed Lucifer possessively. “My little lark.” 

Lucifer purred at the possessive kiss and the nickname. “My General.” 

Michael shuddered. “Keep saying that,  _ boy, _ and you’re going to be in a world of trouble.” 

Lucifer bit his lower lip and shivered at the new nickname from his lover. “What kind of trouble, General?” he asked playfully. “The good kind of trouble, I hope.” 

“Someone wants their ass beaten, don’t they?” Michael raised a brow. 

“I don’t know, General. Maybe you should keep up on your discipline,” Lucifer batted his pale lashes at Michael, blue eyes full of innocent mischievousness. 

Michael growled. “Call me that one more time,  _ boy, _ and see what happens.” 

Lucifer smirked. “General.” 

Michael snarled and grabbed Lucifer’s wrist, marching him down the hallway towards their bedroom, his little brother’s laughter ringing in his ears and a smirk on his face. 

A new kink had been discovered, and Michael was planning on finding out exactly how deep it ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
